muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Spammer Hey The user D72jjpilc Has just spammed my talk page with the same thing over and over again for the past few minutes can something be done? :Thanks for telling me. I just left a warning. It wasn't intentiononal spam, but was bad form (and not logical since you haven't been working on the Sesame Street episode guides anyway). We generally frown on deleting conversations on talk pages, since they're part of the history and record of the Wiki, but in this particular case, since it is a bit spammy, if you want to take it off, go ahead. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey I just noticed your message, thanks, I noticed he just left one on Oscarfan's talk page too, Hopefully he's got the message now though. By the way I fixed some of the broken redirects, they where mainly the Muppets christmas collectibles ones but there all working now. Hi! Bea Arthur just passed away, and I swear she did something with the Muppets, but she's not on the wiki. Am I thinking of someone else? -- Ken (talk) 01:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Never mind; I was thinking of Nancy Walker. -- Ken (talk) 03:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Larry Gelbart Papers I stumbled on this this morning The Larry Gelbart Papers. Is this something new? I am guessing it is personal notes on the stage show? Who do we know in LA that might be able to check it out? lol I'm also wondering if it is about Broadway Show or something else. -- Nate (talk) 15:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Also found this: Correspondence Looks like it is two pages of notes for the opening of "Muppets in Concert," Two letters regarding Jim Henson's rights to a project involving the Muppets. Both are from Albert DaSilva of DaSilva and DaSilva (2/11/82 and 7/29/82) explaining that Henson would have underlying rights as co-book writer and would receive half $, and Untitled special staring the Muppets. Produced by Max Liebman. Directed by Perry Lafferty. Associate Producer, Bob Tamplin. Marked "38." No date. 87 pages. -- ''Nate (talk) 15:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) It's time to get your book out! Hey, Scott just added information that says your book's coming out on May 25! So I guess you're done! Just wanted to make sure you saw it! -- Ken (talk) 01:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Here's a weird question... I was watching The Passion of the Christ, and in the end credits, somebody named Philip Farah is credited as "muppeteer"! His IMDb credit is here, plus I paused it to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Do you know if there was any puppetry in that movie? It's weird that they actually used that word instead of "puppeteer" or something like that. -- Ken (talk) 04:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, and tell your Israeli friend "Toda raba" for helping with the Rechov Sumsum records! -- Ken (talk) 03:26, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Can you identify this muppet for me please? Hey so I bought this shirt with this pic of a dog muppet on it and I have no idea who he is or from what show but I realized it said TM/copyright The Jim Henson Company on the back. Any ideas? Here's the muppet! Thanks! http://i39.tinypic.com/3089yxf.jpg Rsjet 17:25, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :That's Sprocket. -- MuppetDude 18:31, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! Rsjet 18:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) What Do You Have? Hey Andrew -- I saw that you added to Baby Natasha that she appeared in the 1992 edition of ''What Do You Do? I can't find any info on that edition... was it a new illustrator? Do you have a picture? Etc. :) -- Danny (talk) 03:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Tom Cooke illustrations, same text. I wish I could find the old edition. Do you have it? Since I can easily supply a full list of characters for this version, updated to reflect the more current cast (even including our first known illustrated sighting of Flo Bear!) Part of the Sesame Street Book Club reissues which we have for a ton of titles, some just with a cover change, but several featured new art (as with Don't Forget the Oatmeal!). I'll also be scanning an image of the vet from the book, since apart from different hair and nose coloring, he's identical to Dr. Duberman (and he's even examining Barkley). That's pretty rare for non-relative book characters, but both were done by Tom Cooke the same year, so it's reasonable to assume it was intentional. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:48, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads-up... You were right! -- Danny (talk) 16:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) The Boxless Franks Hi! Thanks for mentioning to Nate that Frank Oz movies don't get a box. I never knew that before, so I'll take off the one I made for What About Bob?. I had thought that since he was a major performer, we would document the running time, rating, etc. like the Muppet movies, but I can understand if his movies aren't considered "Muppet" movies like the main stuff. -- Ken (talk) 01:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Edit summaries Hi, Andrew. Do you, if by any chance, know why not a lot of edit summaries are being used when making edits? [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 22:47, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I can't really answer that, but it would help if you could point out specific recent examples. It is something we've tried to remind users of periodically, but it doesn't always take. If it's listed as a minor edit, a lack of edit summary is common (and not usually a problem as long as the edit *is* minor (like fixing a space or someone else's formatting error and so on, not a substantial text change). I know that's what I often do, and looking through my own list, I feel I've been pretty clear and used summaries whenever an explanation or clarification is needed or just helpful to other users (routinely, no summary is used or expected on talk pages). Did you have a specific concern or source of confusion? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:19, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, I just noticed that stuff in the Recent Changes. And, because I have seen users make edits without leaving a summary, I've gotten in the habit of making some without one. I don't think of it as much of a concern; likewise, it's something that I noticed. I think that I have used more summaries because I've been more active on the main Wikipedia and is expected from most people there. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 23:27, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, we're a little different. Mind you, a lot of it *is* just forgetfulness. Looking around, most of it is for stuff like adding ekas (earliest known episodes) to Sesame Street Guides and other stuff which is both fairly minor and where the user is often making the same change to multiple pages. A reminder is warranted (and last time it was brought up) when it applies to things like page moves (which really require either a clear summary or a discussion beforehand), substantial alterations, anything without a clear source (which otherwise will likely be removed with the summary "unsourced addition"), or pretty much anything where the next editor might have reason to think "Why was this done?" or where it's just helpful to use a summary (sometimes you have a source which isn't fully citable, or you're too tired or whatever, so we use a "first pass" note or a "see talk page for explanation" and so on, or even a "could use some clean-up" if you want help, should anyone else see it). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:31, 5 March 2009 (UTC) A possible page for Bill Murray G'day, I'm new here to the Muppet Wikipedia. I was just watching the Darjeeling Limited movie, which has a Wikipedia page here, because it has a tiger created by the Creature Shop, any-hoo I saw that John Barrowman has a page (which you made) for being in the Producers which featured creatures made by the Creature Shop, even though he never directly talked to them (he just sang the first few opening lines to "Springtime for Hitler", and I believe walked off as I didn't see him anywhere else in the opening number.) I was just about to create a page for Bill Murray (who was in the Darjeeling Limited and starred in the Frank Oz films "What about Bob?" and "Little Shop of Horrors".) When I noticed it was deleted and you gave the reason "unless a person has an actual direct Muppet connection, or been referenced by them, they don't get a page", now Bill Murray does have a direct connection (he was in the Darjeeling Limited movie) I was about to create it but I'd thought to get your blessing first. --GreenandEasy 02:28, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi and welcome! Yeah, the old page was created some time back and just went on about how Frank Oz worked with him so that must make him relevant. I didn't want to make the page myself for Darjeeling, but you're right we have a few pages from Creature Shop films that are semi-cheats, which we generally allow as long as the person is famous enough (we don't want to create pages for every Producers cast member and so on). It tends to be more interesting if they were in more than one (Jason Schwartzman in Hitchhiker's and Darjeeling), but yeah, Bill Murray can get a page now, so go to it! You might want to take a look at Category talk:Celebrities, by the way, which lays down the ground rules. For things like random specials or appearances at public events, there has to be direct interaction, and of course anyone in a Muppet movie or show or on Sesame (even inserts) counts; but with the Creature Shop stuff, excluding those where the shop only did nebulous CGI effects, the actors are part of the same world as the creature, and we already had pages like Halle Berry by then anyway. So go ahead, but you might find that discussion a useful guideline for the future. It sounds like you have a pretty solid handle on what belongs or could be made interesting on a Muppet Wiki, though! Deletions were usually because some random user started a page saying "So and so is famous and was in Ice Age and was in a movie starring Steve Martin who was once directed by Frank Oz," things like that (or "Tom Such-such III made a joke about Ernie.") So go forth and edit proudly! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Comic question Hey, good answer on the comics. I knew you'd handle that one. Anyway, I just noticed that the Category of Muppet Babies comics doesn't go to a larger category. Would that be Muppet Babies Books or Muppet Babies Merchandise? -- Ken (talk) 04:44, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :We'll probably deal with that soon, since we're fixing other elements of it, but Category:Comics is it's own entry under books. It's the only one so far where we have a subcat (and a lot of those are just stubs from the early days), so the issue becomes whether to merge, place both category and article in comics (thus mixing subcats and articles), and so on. Probably the really stubby ones (like Muppet Babies issue 11) can be deleted for now (the cover and a one line description are already on the page), so that just leaves two issues. There's room for growth, certainly, but it hasn't happened. So we could just toss the isolated issues in books or the categorie in Merchandise (that, in fact, really would be the easiest and most sensible solution).-- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:57, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll let you guys handle it. I was just looking for Muppet Babies comics for my other question, and I started in the main Muppet Babies category, and I wondered why I couldn't find any. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Kermit Culture's Coming Quickly! Yay, it's in paperback, so I can buy more, and I hope that more general bookstores will be interested, and more people will consider getting it on Amazon. I added the ISBN, but can I add your name, or do you want to wait until it comes out, and we can add all the authors? -- Ken (talk) 02:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I was planning to add a full list, and probably a table of contents, yeah. Coming soon! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::So are you DONE done, or is there still proofing and other stuff to be done? The fact that they're saying "Spring/Summer" sounds like things are farther ahead than I thought they were. -- Ken (talk) 03:23, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::They are, but despite the catalogue listing, McFarland still needs to send the list of final changes to editors, and they pass it on to contributors. But that won't take long, and softcover printing takes less time. I'd lean more towards summer (and probably late end) but I was thinking maybe fall, so this is still a good sign. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Heya! Just dropped you an email in case you lost some of that data. —Scott (talk) 21:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Yay! So exciting. I can't wait to see it! -- Danny (talk) 00:54, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Title cards Hi! Good to see you again! I wasn't sure who to ask, but I was wondering about something. Do we have a policy on what gets a title card? I've noticed that some SS direct-to-video titles have title cards in the top corner where the cover would normally go, but it's really not consistent. I know that movies and TV shows have a title card at the top, since they don't have something like a record or video cover for their picture. So should we delete the few title cards that we have on video pages? Or do we want to find them all, and put the video boxes down on the bottom? I wanted to find out before I start adding things to Images Wanted. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :It's generally not needed on videos, and usually there because we lacked a good cover at the time or otherwise demonstrating something. There's no real policy, though. You can ask Danny or bring it up at current events (or Scott, who's added a lot of title cards), but probably moving the video boxes down to the bottom would work best. A New Baby in My House is an example. It helps provide a kind of visual anchor, especially when as in that case the box images we have are too small; they look okay in the gallery but can't anchor a page, so we use a title card instead (especially if you're going to be standardizing the infoboxes, having a 300px image is a big help). It's basically situational. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Tellyvision Hi -- You added a sentence to P. Kevin Strader about a Sesame radio series called Tellyvision. I never heard of that; what is it? -- Danny (talk) 00:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :It's non-existent now. Back before the XM/Sirius merger, Sirius had a children's channel and one of their blocks was Tellyvision, which as far as I could gather (lacking satellite radio myself) was basically a bunch of Sesame songs/skits apparently hosted by (or otherwise involving) Telly Monster, probably in a sort of kiddie dee jay format. Strader's involvement comes from here (way at the bottom). If you want to unlink it, go ahead, since it is hard to find info on it, but I redlinked it since it is relevant and so at some point if we were to find enough basics (when it began, when it ended, more specifics from actual listeners on the format), it could get its own page. Right now, though, it seems unlikely. At least we have a few specifics, though. Several official bios and event intros of Craig Shemin mention his scripting a six episode Fraggle Rock radio show called Fraggle Rock Storytime and I can't find anything else about it (was it new radio playlets? Red or someone reading a story? what?) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:51, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't necessarily want to unlink it; I just noticed it and was curious about it. Yeah, it would be cool if we could find out more... -- Danny (talk) 01:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hello Thank you! Nice to see you here too. I appreciate your compliment on my photos - I made that photo set specifically with this wiki in mind, because I wasn't able to find any good photos of the FAO Whatnots online and I wanted to let other people see what they're like. - Brian Kendig 22:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Library question Where would I go to verify an ISBN? Amazon has the same number for the Beta and VHS versions of Bedtime Stories & Songs. All the others fit in the numbering sequence, so I know they're right. I've searched all over the place, but nothing comes up. All I need is the very last number, but I've run all 10 combinations through search engines, and nothing comes up. I thought maybe you'd know something. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:13, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind; as usual, I kept trying until I remembered that X is also a final digit, and I found it! X Marks the Spot! -- Ken (talk) 05:35, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Whenever you see this... Hi! -- Ken (talk) 03:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Ho! Access is incredibly wonky and sporadic; been switching between my ancient Dell, which I finally found in the garage, and Dad's machine when he wasn't using it, but I may just forget about it tomorrow (it's been a hassel). Sometime monday, my regular PC should be returned, so yay! I have a ton of stuff I've put off scanning. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! I hope it wasn't anything serious, and that they can fix it soon! -- Ken (talk) 03:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :::Well, turns out a worm had thoroughly corrupted my operating system. They've been backing up clean copies of my files, but they'll have to completely restore/reinstall the OS (Windows XP) and that means any programs that didn't come with it I'll have to reinstall or relocate. They estimate it will be back around 11 am tomorrow. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:52, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yikes! I think I should get you some security programs as an Easter present! Well, I'm glad it only took an extra day, and I hope you're able to put everything back together! -- Ken (talk) 02:59, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Uncle Wally and Snuffleupagus I posted a question at Talk: Uncle Wally, and saw in the history that you added the info. Can you take a look? --Minor muppetz 02:22, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! I saw where you said you weren't feeling well. Hope you feel better soon! -- Ken (talk) 21:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Secret of the Ooze Hiya! This is a weird question, but you may know: In this edit, you added a review of Secret of the Ooze. The quote contains the phrase "1963's classic maudit" -- it seems like that must be a typo, but I can't figure out what it should be. Unless classic maudit is an actual expression that I haven't run across yet. :) This is going back a couple years, but do you happen to know what that phrase should be? -- Danny (talk) 01:06, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :No, that's not a typo (unlike "Groos," which I'm glad you caught), but it is a weird phrase, which was italicized in the original, but with film titles in quotes (so we may need to format it differently). The critic was just being pretentious; maudit is a French word which basically means "cursed." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, that makes sense. "Classic" was italicized too? What a very pretentious thing to write. -- Danny (talk) 03:18, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yes it was and yes it is. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:22, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Kermit Culture Congratulations! -- Ken (talk) 20:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! The editors sent the package off on the 14th, waiting for McFarland to get back with the final list of changes (still some formatting, citations definitely, and proofing, no doubt). Late spring or summer seems likely at this point, but we won't know for sure until McFarland lists it in their catalogue (as far as I know, especially given pre-orders from libraries and institutions and bulk orders, they generally deliver on time). I'll tell you more as I hear it, but this partially explains why I haven't been around (on Wiki or e-mail) much lately (between final changes and fretting about final changes, and with things sent off, may need to take the PC in for a checkup again). Plus sleep's been off again (better this week) and house is still in disarray, between Christmas decorations, Mom's after-Christmas sale purchases, and most of all, Dad's office stuff. Also had our phone disconnected for a few days and last week Dad was attacked with a stomach infection (exacerbated by refusing to drink enough water, leaving him dehydrated). Plus side is, in combining internet and Dad's room/office phoneline into a bundle package from AT&T, we also now have AT&T Uverse (a Tivo-ish digital cable thingummy with recording capability), so access to Yogi Bear and Quick Draw McGraw (with Spanish options even!) and PBS Sprout, with Sesame Street shows from the late 90s (I caught most of the one involving Linda's birthday) and some vintage skits on PLay with Me Sesame, and since this Monday (I'm not sure if it's temporary or not), more channels including Turner Classic Movies and a Western channel which runs Maverick (commercial free and unedited) on weekdays. So yay! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome! I've tried not to bother you lately, since I figured you were finishing it up. And I have a whole bunch of questions on your new TV/cable channels, but I'll save those for a long e-mail. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 00:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hola! Hey, have you ever run across the Sesame Street Newsflash where Kermit meets The Pied Piper dubbed in Spanish? I have a suspicion that that's what "Gustavo y el flautista" is! Paul has the record, and I asked him too, but I'm asking you since you're the Dubbing Manager! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 07:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi! Logically, that's the only sketch it could be (since Kermit never interacted with any other pipers/fifers/flautistas), but it would be in Castilian Spanish, from Spain (probably from the mostly hard to find pre-Barrio Sesamo dub, in Castilian Spanish). So finding the Plaza version wouldn't help. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, there was some confusion as to whether it was "Gustavo el flautista" or "Gustavo y el flautista", so I was hoping to find the sketch (mostly because I wanted to see how a beatnik jazz flute player would sound in Spanish), but since Paul speaks Spanish (probably better than I do!), and can understand the record, he confirmed it for me. Now I have to confirm "Epi en el zoo", which I think is the sketch from Episode 0020 where Ernie gets a scratch on his finger at the zoo, but I can't find that one at all anywhere. Maybe Guillermo has it. Anyway, gracias! -- Ken (talk) 01:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives